07 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-07 ; Comments *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Napalm Death's latest album. *Peel plays a track from the Nation Rocking Shadows, which he describes as Acid Surf. *Peel mentions seeing Japanese hardcore punk band, Rose Rose, last Thursday in London and thought they were good. *Peel sets a competition for winners to win copies of records issued by Funhouse Records in Hanover, Germany. The records that Peel mentions are albums from Bullet LaVolta, Youth Of Today, Toxic Reasons, Jerry's Kids, Lethal Aggression and Gang Green. The question is which Radio One DJ was mentioned on Blue Peter this afternoon? *Peel plays a Steve Miller Band record requested by a listener, named Phil, who drives around the country. *Peel plays a short football commentary from Bulgaria, just before the end of the show. Sessions * A Guy Called Gerald #1, recorded 30th October 1988. Available on The Peel Sessions CD, 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFPS071) Tracklisting *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Nothing Matters (12") In Tape *Prilly Hamilton: Slow Down (7") Thunder Bolt *Larry Williams: Slow Down *A Guy Called Gerald: Time Waits For No Man (session) @''' *Prayers: Sister Goodbye (7") Egg :(JP: 'And now I think it's time for Serbian music from southern Hungary. This record features, as most of the records coming out of Eastern Europe seem to, Marta Sebestyen and its by an ensemble called Vujicsics and this is track one side one, said he unhelpfully') *Vujicsics: Dere (album - Vujicsics) Hannibal *Napalm Death: Your Achievement (CD album - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Fall: Guide Me Soft (CD album - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet *Nation Rocking Shadows: Anesthesia (v/a LP - Diggin' Out) Mr. Manicotti *My Bloody Valentine: Feed Me With Your Kiss (12") Creation *Harare Mambos: Kudendere (LP - Ngatigarei Tese) Zimbabwe :(JP: 'Those are the Harare Mambos from, ahh!, you guessed hey, my oh my, from Zimbabwe and it's called Kudendere') *Shamen vs Bam Bam: Transcendental (12") Desire *Rose Rose: 38 Degrees North (12" - Kill Your Brain) Dogma *How Many Beans Make 5: Another Friendly Face (shared Flexi-disc with The Popguns - Another Friendly Face / Where Do You Go) La-Di-Da *A Guy Called Gerald: Rockin' Ricki (session) *Steve Miller Band: Children Of The Future (LP - PROgressive POP) Hor Zu Black Label (Peel mentions it was on a compilation album released by a German label and then says the next record is from Bad Attitude, which turns out to be two records in a row from 7A3 and Big Drill Car) *7A3: Coolin' In Cali (LP - Coolin' In Cali) Geffen *Big Drill Car: Mag Wheel (12" - Small Block) Varient *New Hard Spirits: Dainah (Zimbabwean record on the Jabulani label) *Wedding Present: Hude Dnipro Hude (LP - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela) Reception *Iowa Beef Experience: Cough Syrup Junkie (LP - Coolass Gravytrain) Vinyl Solution *Gregory Isaacs & Josey Wales: What A Disaster (7") Taurus :(Peel advertises for listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) *Kitchens Of Distinction: Prize (12") One Little Indian *Three Times Dope: Straight Up (LP - Original Styling) City Beat '''@ *A Guy Called Gerald: Motions Electric (session) @''' *Sore Throat: Vac Head (7" - Death To Capitalist Hardcore) Acid Rain *Napalm Death: Unchallenged Hate (CD album - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Children Of The Night: It's A Trip (12" - It's A Trip (Tune In, Tune On, Drop Out)) Jive *Steve Carl And The Jags: Curfew (v/a LP - Teen-Age Riot! - 50,000,000 Delinquents Can't Be Wrong!!!) Atomic Passion *Traveling Wilburys: Not Alone Any More (LP - Volume One) Wilbury *Mofungo: Backward Christian Soldiers (LP - Bugged) SST Tracks marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *1) 1988-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE021 *2) 020A-B3503XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:34 (38:30-51:17) *2) 1:54:12 ;Other *1) Created from LE021 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1988 Lee Tape 21 *2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3503/1) Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment